


Play Pretty

by nerdinessboundaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinessboundaries/pseuds/nerdinessboundaries
Summary: "It’s cute, Cas thinks. It’s cute when they hold each other that way when they kiss. Benny with his hands gripping Dean’s ass. Dean with hands cupping Benny’s stubbly face. Kissing like no one’s watching.It’s cute.His cock thinks it’s cute, too."





	Play Pretty

It’s cute, he thinks. It’s cute when they hold each other that way when they kiss. Benny with his hands gripping Dean’s ass. Dean with hands cupping Benny’s stubbly face. Kissing like no one’s watching.  
It’s cute.  
His cock thinks it’s cute, too, just so you know, bobbing gently against his thigh as Cas watches the two men on the bed.  
It’s just that Dean has the most beautiful body and Benny knows exactly how to handle him. Benny knows where to press, where to nip, where to pinch to get Dean to move exactly how Cas likes and Benny? He likes it, too.   
They’ve been together six months and Dean’s finally getting comfortable with having three dicks in the bed. It’s not that he’s scared, Cas thinks, can’t be that. It’s a control thing.   
The two of them kneeling on the bed, grabbing at each other, when Cas says “Pretty, lay down.” Without pause, Dean does, positioning himself where Cas has the best view from his seat beside the bed.  
Cas grips his own cock and gives it a slow stroke when Dean grins at him across Benny’s shoulder. Benny the snuggly bear, planting these tender kisses down Dean’s neck and chest before catching one of Dean’s nipples between his teeth. Dean’s gasp is cute. Cas thinks it’s cute. His dick jerks in his hand, a rush of blood pulsing its approval. Yeah, so cute.  
Dean’s hands are gripping Benny’s shoulders, eye trained intently, watching Benny meander his mouth down to Dean’s dick.  
Adorable, Cas thinks.  
He gives his cock another slow stroke as Dean pants and moans when Benny wraps those pretty lips around Dean’s cock and swallows it down. When Benny hums, Cas swears he can make out the outline of the head of Dean’s dick halfway down Benny’s throat.  
Probably not, but damn... the idea of it.   
Cas strokes himself again.  
Benny’s gripping Dean’s thighs, knelt ass in the air, nose buried in Dean’s pubic hair with his mouth full of Dean’s cock and Cas couldn’t be happier.  
No, that’s not true.  
Cas stands, watching Dean’s pretty face as he pants, Cas runs his fingers along Benny’s back and says “Move, baby.”  
Without pause, Benny moves, releasing Dean’s dick to the head then pulling it back in again. Cas walks around behind Benny as Dean’s moans fill the room. It’s such a pleasing view, Cas thinks. Dean’s chest flushing red, his head thrown back, and a hand up, palm pressing the back of Benny’s head. Benny’s back muscles flexing, his shoulders and arms a picture of strength as he moves.   
Cas stops when his view is Benny’s meaty, hairy, thighs framing that blessing of a cock, crowned by a darkened sac (that Cas knows for a fact tastes of sea salt) guiding his eyes up over Benny’s round, thick ass and, just beyond, to Dean’s pretty face flushed in pleasure.  
Cas grabs two handsfull of Benny’s ass, kneading, pulling Benny until he moves his legs just the way Cas wants them. Cas can hear Benny moan around Dean’s cock, almost a purr, eliciting the most obscene gasp from Dean.   
Cas fully enjoys that.  
“Baby,” Cas says, his voice calm, “I trust you’ll take care of our play-pretty?”  
Benny pops off of Dean’s cock, his mouth literally making a “pop” sound as his lips pull away. He turns, making eye contact with Cas over his shoulder and nods, “Sir,” the word delivered with a smirk and drenched in his southern drawl. Benny turns back to Dean’s dick and Cas watches as Dean’s eyes roll back, those lashes flutter, and his tongue darts out to lick at his bottom lip.  
Benny always takes good care of Dean.


End file.
